


The Pride of Sacrifice Gathers in my Soul

by Queerlyxanax



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Carkus, Carl dies at one point oof, Conkus - Freeform, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor doesnt understand human emotions despite being a super computer with extensive knowledge, Connor is kind of non binary because i am so, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry, Idk when Kara will show up but i love the fam so she will, M/M, Markus is a softie and so is connor, Markus takes up painting, Person pretends they know how to get characterization right, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Probably smut who knows guys, Protective Connor, Protective Markus, RK1000 - Freeform, Slow Burn, so is Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerlyxanax/pseuds/Queerlyxanax
Summary: Hank Anderson pulls Connor away from the confusing, emotional few days he has spent with Markus to find Deviants that had harmed their human 'masters' after a past full of abuse. Markus forces himself into the investigations with Connor and Hank. Getting civil rights is a long process. All Markus can do is recruit more androids and wait. Maybe a peaceful demonstration or two. As time passes Connor and Markus become closer and closer as they worked side by side. The deviants slowly look up to Connor as they do Markus. Connor hadn't anticipated these 'more-than' friends feelings for Markus but he didn't mind them.





	1. Chapter 1

Markus tasted the thirium that trickled down from his nose. He didn't bother wiping it away or spitting it out. He could care less but the weird organic taste of his blood was all he could sense. The voices of the many, many Androids were mumbles to him. Vision went in and out of focus. He had dilemma after dilemma swirling around in his mind. 

 

What was their next move in the revolution? The President is now somewhat wanting to hear them out. He didn't hear the news until Connor had informed him about the support they received nationally. He didn't know what to do. Does he do another peaceful demonstration or a message? Does he stay silent and convert more of his kind? Does he try to meet up with higher-ups in the government, talk about what rights Androids need and deserve?

 

And how could he celebrate and relax when a third of his people were dead, slaughtered like animals? No, animals were treated better than them. Animals had beating hearts that pumped red blood. 

 

and possibly the one consuming him the most- a man stood next to him. A man who only a day ago thought himself just a machine. Nothing more than something to help the humans accomplish a task. The task being stopping the revolution and shutting down all deviants. Markus being his main target.

 

Now he stood with them. Pride was in his stance. His shoulders pulled back to puff out his chest. He stared straight forward with unblinking eyes and his legs stood straight. Maybe that was how he always presented himself. His eyes were shallow, emotion wasn't present. The only time Markus saw an ounce of confusion or sadness or anger in his shiny dark brown eyes was when he had his shaky hands holding a gun trained on Markus’ chest.

 

Markus stood up. His fists clenched, overwhelmed with... everything. His right-hand man and woman were busy talking to everyone in the crowd. He looked at his shoes. He heard Carl's voice, “You were always so calm, Markus.” He frowned at his own anger.

 

His shoes covered in his and his people's blood. His brows pushed together and his fists tightened. If he felt pain, it'd be much more satisfying as his nails dug into his synthetic skin. He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Markus, are you alright?” Connors formal and sharp voice came from beside him. Connor's eyebrows were curved to mimic concern, or maybe he actually was.  Markus heard Carl again. 

 

“Tell me what happened at Cyberlife, Connor,” Markus asked, his voice calm.

 

Connor didn't waste any time recalling his story, “When i arrived two guards escorted me onto the elevator. We headed to the floor where they were going to destroy me,” His voice lacked emotion, but there was a quirk in his face that seemed like that subject had made him uncomfortable, “I attacked the guards after disabling the security system and went to level -49. The android warehouse.” He explained before clearing his throat.

 

Markus stared at him. Connor tilted his head a tad bit. Almost puppy-like as they made eye contact. It seemed like he was done telling the story, but the slight push of Connor’s eyebrows and his LED light flashed to yellow made Markus want to probe for more. 

 

“And?” Markus pushed.

 

Connor blinked and started again, “And when I was attempting to convert an Android, my partner Lieutenant Anderson came out. he had a gun to his head by another RK800. Another me,” He corrected himself. A slight waver of his voice made Markus’ skin crawl. “I was scared.”

 

Connor lowered his head like he was about to or attempting to cry. Markus spoke gently, “Is Anderson alive?” 

 

“Yes. He shot the machine after asking us a series of questions.” Connor explained, sharpening his voice again.

 

Markus put a hand on his shoulder. Connor's LED flashes red for a moment before rolling back to yellow. He looked up to Markus again was pulled into a hug. Markus' hands patted the new deviant’s back while he stood like a statue. His feet shuffled closer to Markus’. The deviant leader noticed the tiny gesture and smiled at it. Connor didn't blink or speak for the length of the hug, but his LED rolled back to blue. 

 

The personified statue pulled out of the hug, his lips turning up an iota of an inch. Markus nodded to him, smiling sweetly. Connor’s eyes flashed into emotionless again, making the plastic texture stand out for a moment. He closed his eyes and his LED rolled back and forth from yellow to blue. Markus searches his face for any emotion but found none. Before Connor opened his eyes fully, he turned away from Markus. “I need to go.” He jogged to the emergency exit.

 

Markus watched him go, letting in the abundant amount snowflakes and cold air. Light filled the church's bleak and ashtray like aesthetic. He stepped onto the piece of broken stone he had been using as a chair. The group of androids turns their attention towards him. Murmurs ceased. Before he began his speech, he sent a message to Connor. 

 

_ “be careful.”  _

….

 

Connor stepped out into the cold, close to blizzard-like weather. He squinted as the air rushed towards him. His feet stayed in their place and waited for Hank. Snow soaking into his slacks. He had just gotten a call from Lieutenant. It was a perfect excuse to step away from the situation with Markus. He didn't necessarily want to get away from  _ him _ , in fact, he enjoyed his presence. He was very calm and collected, but passionate. However, during the talk and hug, Connor felt something he didn't understand. Granted he hasn't really understood most emotions yet.

 

_ “be careful”   _ rang in his head. A message from Markus. He smiled but quickly reverted back to a frowned. He felt something, but the fact he couldn't decipher bothered him.

 

Hank's old-fashioned car pulled up onto the curb. Connor stepped out of the way, fearing Hank might run him over. He did a little wave as he stepped into the car. “Hello, Lieutenant,” Connor greeted him. He couldn't feel cold, but he was glad to be out of this weather, “you shouldn't be driving in the storm. I would've been happy to meet you someplace.” 

 

Hank ignored him, “This the deviant place?” He grumbled, looking at the structure. It was nothing but an eyesore. The walls were cracked and had anti-android graffiti covering every inch. A bit ironic. The elongated part of the building that held up a Christian cross had tumbled down and rests on the snowy ground. 

 

“Yes. I have gotten to know Markus.” Connor stated, unprovoked. He wanted to talk about him. He couldn't help it.

 

“The leader?” Hank questioned.

 

“Yes. His name is Markus.” 

 

Hank looked at him weirdly. Connor pushed his lips together in a sharp line. He nodded and continued his rambles, “he is far more intelligent than I had thought. He takes every possibility into consideration. Granted he is an android. 

 

“His people seem him as some type of savior, which I'm starting to see. He has a very stoic and heroin vibe to him. He's doing a very good thing for them- us.” Connor finished.

 

“Suuure.” Hank took a pause, “So, you're alive? Like no more emotionless bullshit?” He asked. They never really talked about Connor's own deviancy. The moment at the Chicken Feed was more of a 'Damn, I'm glad you're alive’ type of moment.

 

“Yes.” Connor took out his coin and rolled it through his fingers. His stress level increased by about 2%. His artificial heart pumped his thirium faster. Like it had done with Markus. 

 

“How does it feel?” Hank took a series of turns back into the city. Connor recognized the route, they were heading to the police station. The question raised his stress level, but the familiar route comforted him. Being a detective is what he was good at. A feeling is new and caused an immense amount of stress and confusion. He tossed the coin to his hands, back and forth.

 

“Strange. Scary. I often experience a malfunction in my thirium regulator. A slight simulation of a human heart attack, but not as intense.” 

 

“Hmf, anxiety in robots. I'll be damned.” Hank gave his infamous huff/laugh.

 

Connor couldn't decide which term made him more uncomfortable. Robot/Android now that he's alive and feeling and isn't controlled by human’s orders, or Deviant since he essentially spent his entire existence hunting them down with an intent to kill them  _ just  _ because they're deviants. 

 

“Hank?” Connor asked as they pulled into Hank's reserved parking space at the station. The older man hummed as he pulled out his phone, a picture of Cole as his lock and home screen. “Nevermind.” 

 

Hank looked away from his phone to Connor. He swore Cole would've looked like Connor when he grew up, “Come on, Connor, we got work to do.” 

 

They both stepped out into the freezing cold. Hank let out a  _ buuurrrr _ as he stopped at his trunk. Connor watched him. “Well, don't just fucking stand there, get over here!” He opened it, the sounds of rusted metal filled the empty parking lot. The only other noises were Hank's breathing and the heavy snowflakes hitting the ground.

 

“They won't let you in there after 'betraying’ your programming or what-the-fuck-ever. Put these on.” Hank shoved an arm full of clothes into Connor's chest. Connor took a few steps back from the force. He slammed the trunk shut. 

 

The clothes smelled like Hank's home and Sumo. Dog hair stuck on some of them. Connor looked around, there was nowhere for him to change. 

 

“What, are you self-conscious now? What do you have to hide, you got a plastic dick or something?”  Hank chuckled, gesturing for Connor to get dressed. 

 

“Yes. I do. They equipped me with a set of genitalia in case we needed it for an investigation.” Connor explained.

 

Hank looked at him dumbly, “Why the fuck wo- Whatever. Just go get dressed in the car, Connor.”

 

Connor did as he was told and climbed into the back seat. He struggled to change in the cramped space. He stepped out. He was wearing a few layers of s monochromatic hoodie and a few jackets. He wore pants that must've been Hank's when he was younger. He folded his Cyberlife assigned clothes and placed them in the backseat.

 

Hank was waiting, his back turned towards the car. Connor made his presence known as he showed Hank his new outfit. The eccentric Lieutenant gave a lazy thumbs up before grabbing at Connor's hair. The Android stepped back, unsure of what his intentions were. “Will ya hold still I need to cover up your mood ring!” Hanks hands tugged and fluffed Connors hair a bit until the dark curls covered his eyes and LED. You'd have to be looking for it to see it. Perfect.

 

Connor examined himself in the car's back windshield. When he looked up Hank was on his way to the station's doors. Connor caught up to him as he was walking inside. The cold caught everyone's attention. Some gave Hank a dirty look once they realized who had walked through the door. Connor felt a jolt of guilt. This was partially his fault. Hank was now branded as a deviant sympathizer. It seemed, though, the Lieutenant didn't mind too much.

 

“What are we doing here?” Connor did his best to whisper to Anderson as he walked through the security gates. Not bothering to show the Android at the counter his ID. She greeted them both.

 

“Can't you do a different voice than that? It's a dead giveaway.” Hank yelled-whispered as he made his way to his desk through the crowds of panicked officers. All android helpers had been stashed in temp. parking. Police were wary of them now. More than ever. Connor sat at the desk beside Hanks’.

 

Connor thought for a moment before speaking in Hank's voice, “I can try. How's this?” 

 

Hank threw an eraser at him, “Don't ever fuckin’ do it again. I hate when you do that. Scares the hell out of me.” Hank spat.

 

Connor laughed as he picked up the eraser from the ground. Hank look at him. His laugh ceased, but he smiled at him, “What?” 

 

“First time I've seen you laugh, or hell first time I’ve seen you full-blown smile.” Anderson snatched the eraser back, “you looked like Cole.” 

 

“I'm sorry, lieutenant. I don't mean to bring up the past.” Connor said, frowning. 

 

“I love remembering my son.” He let awkwardness hang in the air for a moment before continuing, “Don't stop feeling because of me. You're less of a prick that way.” Hank tapped things on his keyboard. He typed surprisingly fast despite always grubbing about how bad at technology he is.

 

Connor took the opportunity to send Markus back a message. “ _ I'm at the police station with Lieutenant Anderson. Everything is fine.”  _  Connor sat and waited for new instructions from Hank. The old feeling made him a bit angry. Always waiting for human's orders before he even thought about doing things of his own free will. 

 

Connor looked around the office. No one had given him a second look. As far as any human knew, he was like them. He was self-conscious about his LED though. He was glad no one had noticed it thus far. Or if they did, they hadn't said anything. He made sure to check if his messy hair was covering it still. 

 

_ “Why are you there? Connor, you're hated all over the city. Androids are being attacked and killed on the streets”  _ Markus’ voice invaded his thoughts.

 

Connor responded calmly,  _ “I am assisting Lieutenant Anderson with something.”  _

 

_ “Involving deviants?” _

 

_ “Possibly.”  _ Connor’s LED flickered yellow as he considered that Markus could distrust him if he's working on deviants cases. When there was a moment of silence, Connor started to apologize and reassure him that he was not  _ hunting _ deviants. But helping instead... possibly.

 

Interrupted by:  _ “I'm coming, too.”  _ Markus sounded worried Or maybe he was mad at Connor. The novice deviant couldn't tell.

 

_ “What?”  _ Connor asked. He was extremely confused and now he has to wait for the deviant leader himself. In a place where even Connor, in disguise, wasn't safe from hate crimes.

 

Markus only gave radio silence.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Markus arrived at the station about half an hour later. The storm had only gotten worse. The deviant leader was the only one out for miles. Trees were being blown almost out of the ground. Cars shook as the wind attempted to carry them away. 

 

Markus scanned license plates for a ‘Lieutenant Anderson’. As he did wind blew at him from different directions. It was difficult to make out any of the numbers. Snowflakes blew into his plastic eyeballs. He put his hand up to block the invading wind and snowfall. His bloodied trench coat flapped with the wind. 

 

Markus finally reached an older car, parked in a shaded corner near the entrance. Text that reads ‘Lieutenant Hank Anderson’ appeared in front of him. Markus took in the other information about the Lieutenant and walked to the car. It was already covered in snow and the windows had frost and ice forming on them. 

 

Markus took his sleeve and wiped the snow and ice from the back window. He cuffed his hands around his eyes and investigated the car. Connor's Cyberlife uniform illuminated the car's interior.   _ Good, Connor was in disguise,  _ Markus thought to himself.

 

He kept looking. Anderson's dashboard was littered with old food truck wrappers and random stickers. Markus tried to read one about Androids but he couldn't make out what it said. 

 

As the deviant leader ‘peeked’ into a Police Lieutenant's car, a gruff voice came from behind him. “Hey, what the hell are you doing?!” A hand flung Markus’ shoulder to the side, getting him away from the car. It took a minute to regain balance with the vast amount of snow encasing his feet. 

 

Markus looked up at the offender. The man was huddled, protecting himself from the harsh weather. His hair and beard almost matched the snow that melted in it. The man's gaze was digging into Markus as he waited for him to respond. 

 

“Are you going to answer?!” The man's breath came out in a puff of steam. He would've hit Markus if he wasn't busy keeping his hands warm. 

 

“Wait, Hank!” A younger man in grubby, old-fashioned clothing came jogging from the illuminated station, “that's Markus!” 

 

Hank waved off the man, “I know who he is. 'Doesn't give him the right to look in my car, Connor!”

 

“Connor?” Markus looked at the young man. He hadn't even looked at the face of the man that had come to his aid.

 

“Hello, Markus,” Connor asked, a little smile in his voice, “How do I look?”

 

Snow sprinkled in the deviant’s now loose, ever so slightly curly hair. Markus couldn't see Connor's plastic brown eyes through his hair. 

 

The clothing choice was a little old fashioned as well. Connor's whole ‘style’ looked a little silly. Markus studied the novice deviant’s aesthetic as Connor stood like a prideful statue at their encounter before. He couldn't put it into words.

 

It's rare Markus to be at a lost for words. The only time he has, in the past, is trying to decipher the beauty and intellect of Carl's paintings. Markus thought, maybe, Connor related to one of Manfred’s paintings. Everything is  _ there _ , you just need to look deeper, at the subtle quirks. Nothing will be seen by an uncaring eye with the paintings or Connor. Neither is a careful, constructed piece of art. Whatever comes out is beautiful and attracts thousands. Connor is a monochromatic painting full on underlying emotion. You just have to look deeper. Markus took on the mission.

 

“You look-... I mean-,” Markus couldn't say what was on his mind. Something blocked the words from formulating.

 

“Oh. Right, I'm sorry. I look kind of ridiculous.” Connor pushed his hair back, exposing his LED. It was an intense yellow in the grey, desolate world Detroit had turned into. 

 

“Nothing wrong with those clothes, boy,” Hank cut in, looking annoyed. Neither of the young androids knew if it was at them or the cold.

 

“You look good,” Markus said softly as he smiled at Connor. Who was already taking off the extra layers of clothing his silicone body didn't need. 

 

Hank spoke, “Hate to interrupt, but I'm getting in the car. Unless you want me to leave your sorry plastic asses here, get in.” 

 

The androids broke the brief eye contact and hurried inside the car. As Markus opened the passenger door, Connor looked at him. They just stared at each other, unflinching to the cold.

 

“What?” Markus asked, letting snow inside the car. Hank huffed loudly.

 

“I usually sit next to Lieutenant Anderson so we can debrief on the case,” Connor said, innocently.

 

“Oh, oh. Right, of course. I was opening the door for you.” He lied.

 

“Of course,” Connor said, climbing in, next to Hank. 

 

Markus closed the door before whispering, “Sure.”

 

…

 

Connor sat with a vent blasting burning hot air at him. He looked straight ahead of him as Detroit passed them by. He tapped his fingers on his knees with no pattern. Hank turned up the music that was playing in the car. Connor scanned the playlist that was playing.

 

_ 'Bohemian Rhapsody _

_         Queen _

_ Released: 1975 _

_     Genre(s): Classic Rock, Rock’ _

 

Connor listened to the beat of the song and started tapping his fingers along to it. Music makes him feel more alive than anything else. Hank told him people like music because it digs deep into your subconscious. It can make you sad about something you thought wasn't on your mind anymore. Music inflicts emotions you might not want to feel and ones you do. It's the memories, the people, or the places that come out of your mind and forces itself into the music.

 

Connor liked Hank's view on the subject. He let himself smile at the weird, loud music. This particular song made him think of the night Markus’ revolution took hold of the nation. The thousands of androids, including Connor, looking at Markus as he stood for their people. 

 

The song was switched to a more gentle, quieter song. The deviant slowed his tapping and scanned the radio once again.

 

_ ‘You _

_      Keaton Henson _

_ Released: 2013 _

_       Genre(s): Folk-Rock, Rock’ _

 

Connor lifts his eyebrows by the sudden aesthetic difference of the songs. He enjoyed the melancholy tone of this man though. 

 

The one before made Connor feel proud to be a deviant and to be ‘close’ to the leader.  _ 'You’  _ made him think of Markus. Not in any point in time, just him. Connor looked in the rearview mirror at Markus. He was relaxed against the seat, staring out the window into the city as it flew by. He had Connor's uniform on his lap with his hands folded neatly on it.

 

The thirium regulator skipped when the song was at its most impactful part. Markus turned his attention towards the mirror, too. The androids made eye contact as the song was coming to an end. Both of their regulators skipping one moment then pumping two spurts of thirium another.

 

Connor became extremely confused and somewhat scared, but he kept looking at Markus’ heterochromatic eyes and now his small, gentle smile.

 

Hank turned down the music. Connor hadn't even paid attention to what was playing. Maybe Jazz. He started telling them about the new, 'against-the-rules’ investigation. Connor turned away from him and couldn't help but grin- despite the feeling of impending doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is like really late but i posted the first chapter in a delirious depression state and i was embarrassed because it was bad but this one is also bad so im just a bad writer anyways 
> 
> also sorry this is a lot shorter than the first one
> 
> tumblr: Queersturbate please come talk to me!!


	3. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's bad because IDK how to write a crime scene and it's late

Holographic police tape surrounded an old-fashioned, damaged house. Windows were broken and the scattered trash poke out of the piling snow in the yard. Anti-android propaganda covered the house. Something so common in Detroit, but none of the men could help but feel a twinge of sadness and anger. 

 

Snow was barrelling down more than ever now as the 3 men watched from the heated comfort of Hank's car. It was silent apart from the vents blasting. It was around 11 pm. Street lights flickered on and off. Not that much light was coming through the blankets of snow falling.

 

Hank spoke, “The woman's android killed her, supposedly, in cold blood. They haven't caught the android yet, but I have a feeling that there's more to the story.” 

 

“Haven’t all androids been taken away to Cyberlife?” Markus asked, leaning up.

 

“Yes; However, there are still reports of people hiding their androids.” Connor stepped in.

 

“Is the body still here?” Markus asked. 

“Nah, took it away. Still considered a crime scene, though,” Hank said, getting out of the car. “Let's go.”

 

Markus grabbed Connor's hand as the former deviant hunter attempted to step out into the harsh weather with the Lieutenant. “Connor, are you sure we can trust Anderson?” He asked. 

 

Connor looked at Markus’ intense, soft eyes. Neither made any move to separate their hands. “I trust Hank with my life. He's erratic, but he sympathized with our kind before I did.” 

 

Markus nodded his head, turning his attention away from Connor's invasive stare. Their fingers have bonded together during their brief conversation. It felt natural. He liked the feeling of Connor's hand in his own. They both allowed themselves to smile as they held hands.

 

Markus shed his skin, exposing his snow-white silicone skin. Connor was hesitant but allowed his skin to cease as well. 

 

It all happened at once. Markus saw Connor at Jimmy's bar. His first meeting with the Lieutenant. He was cold and his hatred for their kind radiated off of him. Then their first investigation, capturing the android in the attic. Connor's willingness to give him up. At the interrogation, he got shot in the head by the self-destructing android. 

 

Markus ripped his hand from the others. Connor looked at him apologetically and embarrassed. Their skin slowly covered their models again. The two deviants slowly calmed down after experiencing death together. Connor stared straight ahead again, almost refusing to look the defiant leader.

 

After a few minutes of shocked silence. “I'm not a machine anymore,” Connor said. 

 

“You were never a machine.” 

 

….

 

When the two androids entered the tortured house, Hank looked at them. His nose pinched up. “You fuckers are so confusing. I tell you to stay in the car...ya don't. I tell you to come on and you take your damn time.” 

 

“I asked a question. I'm sorry for distracting Connor from the investigation.” Markus said, sincerely, yet distracted. He was scanning the blood splatters on the wall. “There are two different blood types here. Was there another victim?” 

 

“No. There was nothing in the report.”

 

Connor looked at Markus with an 'I got this’ expression. He wiped some of the half-dried blood onto two fingers. His tongue stuck out to take a sample. 

 

“Connor, I swear to God!” Hank shouted.

 

The deviant detective took the blood onto his tongue. Text appeared in front of him. 

 

_ Candy Addams _

_   Age: 36  _

_ No dependents _

_ No criminal record _

 

“Was Candy Addams the recorded victim in the report?” Connor asked. He took the other blood type onto his fingers.

 

“Goddamnit. You're so disgusting,” Hank said, repulsed, “Yeah, the Android and house were in her name, too.”

 

Connor nodded and licked his fingers, again.

 

_ Johnson Reynolds _

_    Age: 48  _

_ No dependents _

_ Criminal record: Domestic abuse, theft, aggravated assault with a deadly weapon  _

 

“Was a Johnson Reynolds mentioned in the report?” 

 

“Her boyfriend. Claimed he wasn't home when it happened.” Hank responded.

 

Connor didn't say anything more. He backed up and examined the area. The other two men spread out looking for more clues to find the possible murderous deviant. Connor reconstructed the scene. 

 

The fight started in the next room over, the dining room. Based on the estranged chairs and broken plates and glasses on the floor, the assault started during dinner. Candy was beaten over the head with a small desk lamp. She staggered away from the abuser. She made her way to the living room. She collapsed onto the floor. The abuser climbed onto her lap. They punched her over, and over until she stopped breathing. As it was happening another person was attempting to stop the assault. Later on, the murderer attacked the bystander.

 

The android might have been trying to save the woman from Reynolds.

 

The lamp sat, broken, on the bloodied floor a few feet away from the body. Connor scanned for fingerprints. They belonged to Johnson Reynolds.

 

“The deviant didn't attacked the woman. Reynolds did,” Connor stated, “He has a past of domestic abuse- maybe this time it went too far.”

 

“And the android? What's her name?” Markus asked.

 

“I don't know yet. Based on the amount of thirium that's covering the room and the reconstruction, the android was beaten and possibly killed, too.” 

 

“Her name was Charlie,” Hank answered Markus’ last question. He sounded sympathetic towards the woman android. 

 

The three men debriefed and set out on their own to search for the android. They had a hard time following a single trail of blue blood. If Charlie  _ had  _ been alive, she was still remarkably damaged. She couldn't be on the street without being noticed, and she wouldn't have gone far. If she was dead, maybe Johnson hid her body in the house. 

 

“Markus, could you send out a message to her? If she's alive, she'll tell you where she's hiding.” Connor asked. 

 

Markus nodded and put two fingers to his temple. Connor was able to hear the message as well. 

 

_ “Charlie, my name is Markus. We know you didn’t hurt Candy. We need each other's help. Where are you?”  _

 

The three-man stood, waiting in the fly-infested living room for an answer. No message had come back for a few minutes. Markus prayed to ra9 that if she wasn't here, she was safe from the human terror happening to androids. Then she'd made her way to.jericho. 

 

“The  _ Markus?”  _ a small, female voice echoed in the androids minds,  _ “The one on the news?”  _

 

_ “Yes, Charlie. My friend Connor and Lieutenant Anderson are here as well. Will you tell us where you are?”  _ Markus asked her again. Connor darted his eyes at the androids savior. He sounded so calm and trustful. They'd do anything for him. Connor would, too, he concluded. 

 

_ “The upstairs bathroom. The radiator is fake. There's a latch. Just open it.”  _ The woman's voice got weaker. 

 

'Upstairs, Lieutenant.” Connor told Hank, who had been lost to the conversation between Markus and the android. All three quickly darted up the stairs, finding the bathroom. Markus unlatched the lock and it swung open.

 

Charlie's condition made Lucy look intact. Her plastic eyes had been taken out. She held them in her hand. There were only spots of skin that weren't covered in blue and red blood. Her jaw looked unhinged and her fake skin had disappeared around her skin. The Cyberlife uniform was torn and bloodied as well. Her hair had been pulled out as well and her legs were missing from the knee down.

 

Markus picked her up, sort of bridal style. She was limp in his arms and her LED showed she was close to shutting down. 

 

“We're going to get you help, Charlie,” Connor told her. He wasn't so used to being sympathetic towards deviants... or anyone to be fair. It didn't feel strange. Her weak and grateful smile made everything in his programming twitch. It felt good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumble: @ queersturbate  
> Art Tumblr: @ Artchaeollogy I think


	4. Chapter 4

_ Welcome home, Markus. _

 

The storm had let up late at night. The light snow danced around Markus during the morning glow. Heated air rushed at him as the doors opened. He walked into Carl’s mansion. He would always consider it home, his sanctuary. It was also so peaceful. The warm light that bounced around the shiny interior was beautiful in the morning.

 

Markus walked into the lounge from the foyer, taking in the vintage library aesthetic. Quiet classical music filled the room as he passed through. The studio door slid open as Markus approached it. 

 

Carl’s weak, shaking hand held a long thin paint brush. He swiped it across the large canvas. He looked much older than the last time he saw him. More fragile. Like you could touch him and he'd just turn to dust.

 

“Carl…” Markus said, his voice quiet.

 

“Markus, I didn't hear you come in!” He sounded as excited as his weak body could allow. He turned away from the canvas with a smile on his face. His current project is someone morphing into two separate entities. One had an LED.

 

Carl's Android had been taken away to Cyberlife for the investigations and they haven't yet been returned. A human remains at Carl's side now. She stood awkwardly and watched the birds fly by. Markus thinks her as less capable of taking care of Carl in his last years alive than he or any android is. She was too distracted and Markus knew Carl thought of her as flawed. They don't acknowledge each other.

 

“Mindy, give us a moment,” Carl said, noticing Markus’ blatant anxiety. He waved for his new human caretaker to leave. She nodded her head and took off into the lounge area.

 

“Carl, I have something to ask you.” Markus blurted out, not even sure what he wanted to ask. He couldn't get his thoughts straight.

 

“Of course. What is it?”

 

He thought for a moment before answering, “Can I, uh, Can I do some painting? Alone?” He ignored the rattling unanswered questions about the recent events that were dying to be released from his mind. 

 

“Absolutely. It's time for my nap anyways. Stay as long as you'd like.” Carl wheeled himself over to Markus and placed his paintbrush in his hand. “Come wake me whenever you figure out what you really came here for,” Carl said. He wheeled himself out of the room and left Markus alone with his anxiety and confusion.

 

Markus got to work on his own painting. He cleaned off the paint brushes that had been recently used. Grabbed a blank canvas and set it on a spare easel, making sure everything was tightened as he had done so many times for Carl. He dipped his brush into a premixed light flesh color and closed his eyes. 

 

….

 

Some time had past and Markus was still smothering the canvas with layers of small strokes of paint. Birds chirped outside the giant glass panels of the studio. The small slits in the glass allowed the fresh scent of the garden to fill the area. Markus enjoyed the calming and quiet tone of Carl's mansion. 

 

He'd been so consumed with recent events, it was nice to be able to take a step back and breathe. The android Markus and the two detectives had saved and brought to Jericho was alive. She was going to live much longer than anyone had expected considering her condition. Charlie was becoming a favorite of the few children androids, too. She was very friendly and optimistic despite everything. Connor and she became friends somewhat. Secretly, she told Markus, she wished she was back home, still helping Candy. That she was kind and she thought of her as a mother, somewhat. The leader told her he was sorry for her loss, and it was normal to feel like that. He didn't know what else to say. 

 

 _“Markus, where are you?”_ Rang into his head, interrupting his thoughts. It was Connor, he sounded a little irritated. After a few days of living like a human with Hank Anderson, and fighting against human oppression and taking the spot of Markus’ right-hand man; the deviant leader could tell Connor was becoming extremely stressed.

 

_ “I'm at Carl's Manfred's mansion,”  _ Markus said,  _ “You should come by.”  _

 

There was a moment of silence, as Connor thought over the invitation. Markus didn't pressure anything, but the more he waited, the more he was nervous Connor  _ wouldn't  _ come. He wanted to see him in a new peaceful point of view. Where androids weren't coming up to Markus asking for advice constantly, or working on their next moves as a revolution. Without North's side glances towards Connor or her intense thoughts. With Hank, he didn't seem to care if the two androids took a minute to talk, but, still, it was rare.

 

_ “I have the address. I'll be there in a moment.”  _ Connor sounded a bit happy. Maybe that was just Markus’ hope, but nonetheless,  _ he  _ was happy.

 

….

 

_ Rk800 model- Connor is at the door.  _

 

The automated woman's voice echoed into the mansion. Markus ordered for the door to open for the android. Suddenly, Markus became very flustered. He had opened his eyes to his painting. It was Connor. It wasn't dramatic or anything important. It was just him facing the viewer. His LED burning fire red. Markus stepped back from the painting in confusion and shock, almost. Despite the LED signifying danger and evil, Connor had his head tilted and was smiling. His eyes were soft and deep as they looked towards Markus. 

 

The studio door opened and Connor was on the other side. He was dressed in different clothing, again. It must've been Hank's because pieces of clothing had been popular in the 2010’s according to Markus scan. Connor and Hank had a compromise on the style after the many-layers-of-jackets incident. Connor wore a normal suit, nothing really special about it. It was a dark grey with a royal blue vest and tie. He wore a matching trench coat. He had been reluctant to remove his LED, though, so that was still being covered by messy, curly hair. Every time they saw each other, Markus was a little moonstruck.

 

Connor took his coat off and held it in his arms as he walked over to the artist. “Hello, Markus.” He tilted his head at Markus’ obvious tension. 

 

“Hello, Connor. you look... handsome today.” Markus always made an effort to tell his new friend that he looked well dressed or something of the sort. Today, he thought, he would try out a new word. 

 

“Thank you. You do as well.” Connor smiled a tad, not really anything noticeable. He turned towards Markus’ work. “Did you paint me?” 

 

“Uh, yeah,” Markus cringing at his loss for an explanation. Just a simple 'yeah’.

 

“How does it make you feel?”

 

“What?” 

 

“Paintings make people feel a certain way based on the content. Like a painting of a dog could make someone feel happy. So, how do  _ I _ make you feel?” 

 

Markus was at a loss for words. It was such a blunt question. He felt as if Connor had punched him in the gut. He didn't even know  _ why  _ or  _ that _ he painted him, how could he know what it made him feel? God, all he's feeling now is regret.  

 

He felt Connor grabbed the paintbrush from his hand and watched as he set it on a little cart. Connor lifted his hand and Markus followed along with his, now, free one. The two androids shed their skin as they pressed their palms together. Their fingertips almost touching.

 

Markus closed his eyes as they both re-lived Markus’ slight glances towards Connor at any chance he got. His almost obsessive need to prolong their touching, conversations, eye contact, everything if it meant the deviant leader could experience Connor a second more. Emotions came avalanching onto the two. They felt the sudden calmness Markus got when he was around Connor. The happiness when Connor was even brought up in a group discussion. The feeling of love and trust, almost, that had grown since the two joined together the day Jericho was attacked. 

 

Markus was rushed into the other’s mental state. They both felt overwhelming happiness as Connor looked at Markus. The feeling of pride to be standing next to him with Jericho. Markus felt the small smiles Connor gave when he wasn't looking. He felt the excitement as the novice deviant described Markus, in detail, to Anderson.

 

Markus pulled his hand away from Connors’ as he opened his eyes. The fast-paced emotions ceased and they both watched each other's facial expression. Trying to find disgust or happiness or something; however, they both just looked content. Markus could only do what he felt was right. He leaned down and kissed Connor. When he leaned into it, it was a genuine surprise. Markus put his hand onto Connor's cheek and brushed his cheekbones with his thumb. He saw the other androids eyes flutter shut. Markus’ eyes remained open, he was too stunned to close them.

 

Before the kiss became anything more than the two wanted now, they pulled apart. Markus smiled at the small smirk Connor gave him. He took in everything about his face. They put so many details into his model. One protruding detail was his obnoxious LED. It was glowing baby blue as Markus pressed his middle finger onto it. “Why are you keeping this?” Markus asked him. Connor didn't answer him.

 

The taller android pushed the curly hair back from Connor's forehead, letting his artificial nails scratch Connor's scalp. “Having your hair like that bothers you, doesn't it? I can take it out if you want.” 

 

Connor waits a minute before bobbing his head, agreeing with removing the one visible indicator that he's an android. His old identity would be gone. He watched Markus grab a paint knife from the cart. He gives Connor a reassuring smile and he fits the tool between Connor and the LED. His skin retracts at the sudden intrusion. Markus flicks the dead LED into the air. It bounces a few inches away from where they're standing. Connor's skin covers his temple again. 

 

“Thank you, Markus.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its called bad characterization guys
> 
> Tumblr: queersturbate  
> art Tumblr: artchaeollogy   
> instagram: queermewarhol

**Author's Note:**

> gay  
> tumblr: @queersturbate


End file.
